Love and Forgiveness
by HiroNoDeku
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has known Katsuki Bakugo since their childhood and despite all the torment Katsuki has put him through, Izuku still has to admit to himself...that he has feelings for Katsuki. Though he can't help but feel anxious about the fact that Katsuki may never feel the same way toward him. But little does Izuku know that he is the object of affection for someone else...


**Love and Forgiveness.**

 **Summary:** Izuku Midoriya has known Katsuki Bakugo since their childhood and despite all the torment Katsuki has put him through, Izuku still has to admit to himself...that he has feelings for Katsuki. Though he can't help but feel anxious about the fact that Katsuki may never feel the same way toward him. But little does Izuku know that he is the object of affection for someone else...

 **A.N.** Hi there, This is my first Boku No Hero Academia fic and I am so excited to share it! Though, Please excuse any mistakes you may see, I am still learning a lot about BNHA and this fic is a work in progress. So let's enjoy the journey together.  
P.S. this story may get dark...real dark and drama filled. But nonetheless I really hope you guys like it.

* * *

Young Izuku Midoriya closed his notebook and sighed. It was a long day of classes and the chatter of everyone in the class was growing louder by the second. The students were gearing up for the famous school field trip to HeroLand; a waterpark resort for not only Pro Hero's but students from the prestigious high-school as well.

The first year classes were invited to go after the success of the sports festival and Izuku, from class 1A, was stoked to be included. The fifteen-year-old boy's life was changing dramatically since gaining a Quirk. Being without a Quirk most of his life was disheartening and despite his natural heroic disposition, Izuku knew that he would have to put on a game face and be smarter and stronger in other ways. Then the day came when he finally met All Might and everything was truly different from there on.

Izuku trained hard day in and day out. His thought process changed, his body became stronger and so did his will. But above all Izuku Midoriya gained new friends at UA and their influence is what gave him the courage to continue to work harder each day.

Though, today was a strange day. There was something aching inside the adolescent. Deep down Izuku felt hopeless. A slight depression had come over him as he realized that he would never have a chance to tell the person he loved how he felt.

It started weeks ago when Izuku looked into that person's eyes. It was strange. Terrifying and all the while grounding to fall in love so quickly. No, the love was always there; Izuku knew it all too well.

' _He can never know about this.'_ Izuku thought as he glanced up and saw Katsuki Bakugo. Wild ash blonde hair, fiery red eyes and a brutal personality that is like a thousand knives stabbing your soul at once, the guy was no one to mess with and Izuku was always easily intimidated by him ever since their childhood. It was a strange thing now, for Izuku to look at him these days. Since the mock battles when Izuku had to fight Katsuki. It was nerve-racking to be near him, sitting behind him in class.

Because Izuku knew it...that his feelings for Katsuki were invalid.

"Deku!" Ochaco Uraraka, a beautiful brown haired girl, called Izuku's nickname and waved to him. "Are you ready for the trip this weekend?" She asked brightly.

Izuku nodded with a forced smile, "Yeah! You bet I am. It's nice to finally have a break away from the festivals and internships for a bit."

"Right!" Ochaco smiled. "I have been looking forward to this since it was announced and also..." Suddenly Ochaco came closer to Izuku in order to whisper, "Rumor has it that class 1B is planning a secret a sneak attack on us during the trip. So don't get too relaxed Keep your eyes peeled."

Izuku shuddered and whispered back, "Awww, man! For real! Just when I thought we could let our guards down for once."

"Heck! I'm actually looking forward to it. Especially after learning a few new tricks during my internship so I say bring it on!" Ochaco said a little too loudly and pumped her fist in the air.

Luckily for the two students, the rest of the class was just as amped up for vacation and the top-secret fight so Ochaco's behavior wasn't out of ordinary. Still, Izuku blushed and laughed at Ochaco's toughness. Realizing she too has grown through all the matches and tournaments that UA high school has thrown at them. Izuku just knew that his friend was going to be a great Pro Hero someday.

"So what do you look forward to doing the most when we get to the resort?" Ochaco asked as they gathered their bags and headed out the class with the others. Falling back in his mid-step, Izuku suddenly became quiet with a sad look on his face. He looked at Ochaco and the girl lifted her brows questioning Izuku's worried expression. She started to ask the boy what was wrong but Izuku stopped her.

Looking to their fellow group of students as they walked down the hall Izuku saw Katsuki Bakugo. He was walking beside Eijiro Kirishima, a spiky red-haired boy with a more friendlier deposition than Katsuki. But Katsuki still tolerated him above everyone else because Eijiro seems cool enough in his own right.

Izuku observed that the two fellow classmates were speaking lowly to each other...and Izuku wondered if the secret fight was what they were talking about.

Ochaco stared at Izuku until she caught on a little too quickly.

"Deku...what is it? Is it about Bakugo?" Ochaco asked in a whisper. Izuku turned to her and thoughtlessly nodded while finally saying,

"I have to tell you something..."

* * *

"Oh my God, so you like Bakugo!?" Ochaco said. Her eyes wide with shock and skin prickling with goosebumps as she grew excited and longing to know more in detail. The lovely girl sat down by the desk inside Izuku's bedroom, smiling wide at him. Izuku rolled his eyes and sighed as he closed his bedroom door.

"You can say that... I've had feelings for him quite some time...it's weird honestly because I just realized it when I was looking at him one day. And it's even more strange because talking about it out loud makes it too real. And I know he hates me and the fact he acts like a psycho sometimes. It's ridiculous. Why would I even like someone like that?"

Ochaco frowned realizing how much inner conflict that was going in Izuku. He wasn't crying or anything but Ochaco could tell that Izuku was truly bothered to his core. But still, she forced a little smile and asked in a light voice,

"Are you in love, Izuku Midoriya?"

Izuku blushed a deep red at the question and listened to Ochaco chuckle softly.

"It's just something about those bad boys, Deku. They get to you in every single time."

"What do you mean, Ochaco?" Izuku asked and watched as the girl closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You'll get it later…But seriously, Deku...first off I didn't even know that you were gay. Hell, my intuition must be off."

"Well actually-y," Izuku stuttered, "I think I'm bisexual honestly. Girls are just as beautiful as guys to me. But with Kacchan, I just feel some type of way... Even when we are fighting in a match. It's like my heart races and my body is filled with electricity. I don't know it really, I guess it is something like love."

"Do you plan on telling him how you feel...one day?" Ochaco leaned forward in Izuku's chair and studied the boy's freckled face.

Izuku went quiet and turned his attention the bird that was by his window. In the silence, Ochaco knew that she hit a nerve and sense that maybe she shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm sorry, Deku-"

"Don't be." Izuku said. "I don't think I could ever tell him how I feel...knowing him he'd probably kick my ass...But Ochaco..."

"Huh?" Ochaco tilted her head to the side.

"Will you keep this between us, please?" Izuku asked and began to shake. His stomach churning and sweat building up around his temple. The anxiety in his heart raising as the silent seconds passed until Ochaco smiled,

"Your secret is safe with me, Deku."

Izuku smiled and chuckled in relief while feeling a weight lift off his shoulders all of a sudden. He felt as if his anxiety wasn't there, to begin with at first and Ochaco grinned seeing the relief on Izuku's cute face.

"Well, well, I have to get going home now," Ochaco stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Okay, and yeah I need to finish packing, anyway," Izuku said moving toward his closet. Ochaco laughed,

"You better be ready for that secret battle, Deku. We're going to show class 1B who's boss!"

Izuku chuckled under his breath and politely saw Ochaco out the door. That night he lied still thinking about Katsuki and the possibility of talking to him...how unrealistic that would be. But Izuku was glad to have spoken about it with Ochaco...at least just a little.

Feeling lighter in his heavy body Izuku Midoriya went to sleep later that night thinking about maybe one day he could talk to Katsuki and actually have a conversation with him. And in his thoughts Izuku found himself looking forward to the trip...and even the secret fight in peace.

...

But that peace was gone immediately when Izuku woke up the next morning and realized that he was nearly too late for boarding the bus to HeroLand. Luckily for him, he was well packed from the previous night and all Izuku had to do was get dressed, grab his bags, say goodbye to his beloved mother and get out the door running.

Though seriously... he almost didn't make it in time.

"You're late, Midoriya!" Instructor Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraser Head, spoke sternly toward Izuku as he hopped on the bus at the last minute.

"Sorry sir, I woke up late! It won't happen again." Izuku apologized and bowed.

"You better hope not, because next time you'll get left behind. Now go pick a seat."

Izuku blushed with embarrassment and began to walk down the bus aisle looking for a free seat.

The large bus was filled with students from both classes 1A, 1B, and even some from the General Department. And with it being ridiculously early in the morning everyone was either asleep or just speaking to each other in whispers.

Izuku wanted to sit with his friend but unfortunately, Ochaco, who was already dozing off to sleep, was sitting with the other female classmates, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Kyoka Jiro.

So Izuku sighed and walked passed the seats looking for another empty spot. Though there weren't any open seats in the front or middle and soon Izuku found himself heading closer to the back of the bus. Though he wasn't going to be alone because nonetheless, Katsuki Bakugo was sitting alone near the window with his arms crossed and deathly look on his face.

Izuku knew that look. Whenever Katsuki never had enough sleep he always gets more irritated than usual. Internally, Izuku smiled at the fact he knew Katsuki so well but then he stopped mid-step as he realized what he was doing. He was heading toward sitting down next to the boy he liked.

But, Izuku knew it was best to sit as far away from him as possible. Because just being next to Katsuki would cause a big fight. But luckily for Izuku Midoriya, at the last second, he noticed Shoto Todoroki sitting on the opposite side of the bus by the other window.

There was a decent amount of space between Shoto and Katsuki enough for Izuku to seat in the middle without pissing either one of the guys off. Though Izuku wasn't all too worried about making Todoroki upset. His personality was literally more chill than Katsuki's.

Silently, Izuku sat down and rested his backpack between his legs. Sighing and trying to breathe through his embarrassment for being late and his anxiety for nearly sitting closer to Katsuki. But Izuku couldn't get over it and he'd sneak a few glances over at Katsuki just to see if he was paying attention to him for sitting in the middle. But Izuku noticed that despite his deathly glare Katsuki was also listening to music on his phone and the earbuds were deep in his ears. Izuku realized that Katsuki could probably care less about his presence.

Izuku sighed again, 'Why do I even bother liking a guy like him.' he thought to himself and It was just a little aggravating because his anxiety was flaring up inside him.

Izuku just wished that it was easy to somehow talk to Katsuki...about anything.

" _It's just something about those bad boys, Deku."_

Izuku remembered what Ochaco had said the night before. He smirked a little and took another glance over at Katsuki silently hoping that one day would be different.

"Why the hell do you keep looking at me Deku?" Katsuki growled under his breath and Izuku nearly jumped out of his seat with shock.

' _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ ' Izuku screamed inside his head.

"I can friggin feel you staring at me….it's too early in the morning to strike conversation...so why don't you be normal for once and go back to sleep like everyone else, you damn nerd."

' _Because I was hoping we could talk…'_ Izuku wanted to say. But he didn't have the courage, so he just looked away and feigned activity when he started looking through his backpack for his hero notebook. But his hands were shaking and he couldn't move for a moment. The world around didn't exactly seem real. Not until Shoto opened his eyes, stretched and turned toward him.

"Hey, Midoriya," he spoke calmly and relaxed as usual. Izuku flinched slightly and looked to Shoto.

"Oh hey there, Todoroki. Good morning."

"What's with that book you got there?" Shoto asked while nodding toward Izuku's hero journal.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some notes I've taken on Heros in the past. I figured I'd look at it for a while."

"Cool," Shoto said. "Why is it all burnt up...don't tell me you have a hidden fire Quirk."

Izuku chuckled nervously and thought about that day when Katsuki burnt his journal and threw it out the window. Thinking about it now made his heart drop….and his mind rush to question himself….

' _Why would I like someone like that...seriously.'_

"Hey….Earth to Midoriya." Shoto lifted his brows when Izuku didn't answer his question. Izuku blinked and realized he faded off started muttering to himself like usual. Shoto chuckled lowly-surprising Izuku with his sudden smirk.

"Bakugo is right, you should really try to act normal and get some sleep." Shoto continued to joke lightly. He leaned further back in his seat and closed eyes.

Izuku frowned a little at first until he realized that Shoto didn't mean any harm...well at least not as much as Katsuki. Opening his old journal and looking through the notes Izuku reminisced on his old days in junior high. When he was Quirkless and didn't realize he was in love with his bully.

 **Six hours later.**

When the bus pulled up to the famous Pro Hero resort the students of UA High stared at the water park in awe. Ansty and excited the young students grabbed their bags and immediately paired off into groups alongside deciding who their roommates will be. Though the girls were separated from the boys and this left Izuku feeling a little left out. He desperately wanted to talk to Ochaco about Katsuki again. But also he didn't want anyone to catch word of his interest in Katsuki.

'I'm just gonna have to catch her some other time.' Izuku thought as he grabbed his bag and moved along to the boy's line. Check in at the hotel went surprisingly fast and Izuku found himself rooming with Shoto.

"Oh hey, again Todoroki." Izuku said when he noticed Shoto coming into the hotel room. Their space was on the far left side of the hotel which was close to the back staircase that lead to the outside pools and common rooms.

"Hey, Midoriya. I see you were looking for a more secluded room too?" Shoto said tossing his bag to the side of the room and taking the left twin sized bed.

"Well, yeah." Izuku nodded not wanting to admit he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts for the vacation and also he wanted to be secretly closer to the girl's rooms in order to talk to Ochaco.

"You don't seem as chipper as you usually do Midoriya. What's up?"

Izuku lifted his brows, in shock that Shoto Todoroki was seeing right through him. Turning away quickly, Izuku shook his head and forced a smile.

"Chipper? Uh, no...I'm just chill is all." Izuku looked up and blinked. Watching as Shoto began to sit down and unpack his things. Then something hit Izuku and without thinking twice Izuku had the sudden urge to ask,

"Todoroki, do you….do have any interest in anyone in our class?" Izuku blushed and screamed inside his head as he just realized that he may have overstepped a bound with Todoroki. The two knew each other well, yes, but not as long as Izuku knew Katsuki in comparison. And Izuku didn't want to assume if Shoto liked guys or not so after asking the question he saved himself immediately with following up by asking,

"Are you into any of the girls, I mean?"

Shoto laughed, "Yeah, the girls are kinda cute in our class but honestly I don't have much interest in any girls at the moment. Though I wouldn't be too happy if my old-man forced me into a Quirk marriage with some random girl."

"So, I guess, you'd rather choose someone you want huh?" Izuku asked trying to sound more casual.

"Yes exactly." Shoto nodded with high brows. "But why did you ask me if I liked anyone, Midoriya."

An awkward moment of silence came between them after Shoto's question. Izuku flinched thinking about Katsuki.

"Is there...someone you like?" Shoto asked slowly and carefully. He studied Midoriya's features and saw the reddening blush under his freckles. Shoto wondered for a moment. Feeling the silence between him and his classmate.

"No, Todoroki." Izuku lied… "There is no one I like. I was only asking to make conversation."

"You're lying." Shoto quickly called Izuku out. Izuku gasped and blushed a hot red which made Shoto chuckle quietly.

"Hey Midoriya, you don't have to tell me jack squat...but I can tell something is up. No need to beat around the bush with me."

"Sorry about that Todoroki...it's just I've kept it to myself for so long."

"I understand," Shoto said. Then abruptly the room went silent for a while and the two boys moved on to finish unpacking their things without speaking much until there was a sudden knock on the door.

Izuku rushed to answer it before Shoto, desperate to do something other than wallow in the awkward silence that was lingering between them.

"Hey, Deku!" It was Ochaco along Tenya Iida, the class president, who was at the door.

"Oh hey, Ochaco and Tenya! What's up?"

"Everyone is heading over to the pool." Tenya said and then Ochaco brightly added,

"Yeah what are you doing all cooped up in here? Get your swim gear and let's go."

"Yeah, guys, just get me a sec to get ready." Izuku chuckled nervously just as Shoto took a peek around the corner to see Tenya and Ochaco. Ochaco raise her brows when she noticed that Izuku was rooming with one of the most talented students from UA high.

"Oh! Hello there, Todoroki." The beautiful girl waved and Tenya nodded to the red-and-white haired boy. Shoto acknowledged them with a simple nod back and readied himself to step away until Izuku turned.

"Todoroki, do you want to come down with us?"

"Sure thing," Shoto smirked a little.

Both classes 1A and 1B were already at the pools when the small group of four arrived. The sun was high and the air was thick and humid. And the water park was enchanting, there were countless slides and different styled pools to accommodate the sizes of Heros and students.

"YES this place is heaven!" Minoru Mineta, a purple bubbly head boy, squealed while running passed Izuku, Ochaco, Tenya and Shoto.

"Well, someone is having fun." Ochaco laughed.

"Its because he gets to see all the girls in their bathing suits." Tenya said while adjusting his glasses. "As the class president, I'll go have a word with him about his behavior."

"Oh...okay then." Ochaco and Izuku said at the same time watching as Tenya walked away to go chase down Minoru, who was ogling the girls.

Ochaco turned immediately to Izuku and asked quietly, "So Deku, I heard you sat near Katsuki. How was that?"

"Ochaco! Let's not talk about that in front of Todoro-"

"Izuku….Todoroki, walked over to the snack bar." Ochaco cut Izuku off and pointed. Izuku turned to see that Shoto was gone and sitting alone. Izuku furrowed and immediately wondered if he and Ocahco were being rude at first for starting a conversation that was secret or that Shoto Todoroki just wasn't interested in hanging out with other people at the moment.

Though before Izuku could make up his mind, Ochaco rapped her arm around Izuku's and lead him over to the pool.

"Tell me all about it, Deku."

"What is there to tell. Katsuki was just as abrasive as usual….he didn't want to make conversation." Izuku sighed.

"How do feel about just telling him?" Ochaco said bluntly. "Just corner him and let him know. Get it off your own chest... because seriously, he doesn't mind telling you how he feels any day of the week."

"You got a point there, Ochaco." Izuku said and looked at the entrance just in time enough to see Katsuki Bakugo walk out to the pool.

Izuku's heart raced and his knees went a little weak.

Katsuki walked around the pool. His hair was usually messy and he was shirtless with black and red swim shorts. He was beautiful to Izuku...even with his bad attitude that showed a little too clearly on his face all day and every day. Izuku didn't know exactly what it was he just wanted Katsuki...for ages...and it didn't help that the guy look literally hot without a shirt on.

Then suddenly Katsuki glanced up in Izuku's direction. Izuku quickly looked away and turned his attention back to Ochaco who was still holding onto his arm as if she was his girlfriend instead.

Izuku noticed that they were indeed standing close as if they were a couple and didn't know if he should be grateful for the relationship camouflage.

Though being bisexual, Izuku figured a relationship with a girl would make a good neutral ground in surviving high school. None of the guys would pick on him for dating girls and he may even catch Katsuki's respect...maybe.

' _Well for now on I will just hang out with Ochaco and the others….I'm not going to worry about Kacchan.'_ Izuku thought and then mindlessly hopped into the cold water with Ochaco.

The day went on the rumor about the secret battle between classes 1A and 1B seemed to be old news. There was just too much activity at the resort from friendly competitions of volleyball, racing and hot dog eating contest, that kept every student busy.

Katsuki Bakugo was competitive as ever and often picked fights with everyone that bested him in any of the contest...this included Izuku. Granted Izuku was so used to Katsuki's attitude, he just sighed hopelessly as Katsuki barked and bellowed at everyone, demanding rematches.

As the day turned to night the students left the pools and slides and rested in their hotel rooms. Everyone was on their own for dinner and many of the students left out to go to the resort's grand buffet.

"Wow look at this spread!" Izuku laughed with Ochaco and went to find a seat. Dinner went on with everyone talking and laughing over stupid jokes and going over how their internships went with the Pro Hero's.

Throughout the time, Izuku looked over at Katsuki who was sitting with Eijiro. Izuku gulped down his melon soda and focused on his bowl of katsudon. Though something in him lurched as he thought to look up again. Izuku fought it but still, he looked up at Katsuki just at the same time Katsuki glance his way. Izuku bit down on his lower lip and look away; thinking to himself, 'Man, this is getting old.' Then Izuku remembered what Ochaco said so bluntly earlier that day,

" _How do you feel about just telling him?... Just corner him and let him know. Get it off your own chest... because seriously, he doesn't mind telling you how he feels any day of the week."_

' _Any day of the week….Kacchan is never afraid to let anyone have a piece of his mind.'_ Izuku allowed his mind to wonder. ' _I should just tell him... I'm going to tell him.'_ Looking back up at Katsuki, Izuku was suddenly met with a loud growl,

"What the hell are you looking at loser!?" Katsuki gave Izuku that infamous deathly glare and Izuku blushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing...nothing Kacchan!" Izuku turned his attention back to his food and began to eat faster so he could leave soon.

' _Maybe telling him won't be a good idea.'_ Izuku thought, holding back the sudden urge to cry in front of the others. Ochaco noticed and frowned.

After dinner, the students headed to the entertainment room to enjoy late night horror films and popcorn. Though frustrated and upset with himself, Izuku walked alone to his room. Looking forward to just relaxing and sleeping off his anxiety. Though as he walked down the hallway on the boy's side, Izuku glanced up and saw Katsuki closing the door to his own room.

It was strange, yes. Especially after what happened at the buffet. But Izuku just moved toward Katsuki's door and knocked on it slowly.

"What the hell do you want, nerd?" Katsuki said as soon as he swung the door open.

"Hey, Kacchan...I know you and I don't get along all that much. But I just wanted to speak with you...mind if I come in?" Izuku asked, not fully knowing if Katsuki was rooming with anyone.

Katsuki peeked around the corner to check the halls to see if anyone was coming. When the coast was clear, Katsuki stepped away from the door and said,

"Make it quick, Deku."

* * *

Shoto Todoroki walked into his room expecting Midoriya to be there. Wanting to speak with him about earlier. More about liking someone in the class. It was painstaking for him because Shoto revealed what his father would do down the line in his life.

'What if I am forced into a Quirk Marriage...forced to be with someone I don't want.' Shoto plopped down on his bed and thought aloud, "Who do I want?"

A quiet moment came and went. Shoto looked over to Midoriya's side of the room. Feeling the little throb in his chest become larger by the mini-second.

'Midoriya…' Shoto said quietly.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, DEKU!" Katsuki tightened his grip on his classmate's wrist and snarled angrily between his teeth. The air in the room becoming heated with a Katsuki's fiery fury.

"Kacchan!" Izuku gasped and heaved under the other boy's grip. The bed buckling under their bodies as they struggled. It made Izuku flinch and shiver. Tears welling up in his eyes as he realized he may have made a giant mistake for saying what he just said. It had come out as a whisper and Izuku couldn't stand to keep it inside himself for any longer. He needed to let it out.

But now he regretted everything he just said to Katsuki.

"Kacchan, let go of me please." Izuku whimpered. His hands becoming numb as Katsuki's hot iron grip became firmer. "You're hurting me-e."

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!" Katsuki roared. The heat from his hands nearly lighting ablaze as he held Izuku down. Izuku turned his head, crying heavily. His tears pouring out his eyes and moistening the edge of Katsuki's right wrist. Katsuki moved his hand out the way to escape Izuku's falling tears but he then grabbed Izuku by the neckline of his shirt and pulled him forward.

"Repeat what the fuck you just said, Deku, NOW!" Katsuki ordered once more and Izuku bit down on his lip staring at the other boy.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Just...I just...didn't mean it. Please just let me go I won't tell anyone in our class about this. I won't ever tell anyone ever...just please!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Katsuki bellowed and Izuku sobbed. It was pointless because Katsuki knew what Izuku just told him. How the words made his blood boil and how after all these years of bullying and violent rivalry between them, it all came down to those four words Izuku just said.

" _Kacchan...I love you."_

Katsuki released Izuku's shirt, making him fall back to the bed with a thump. Izuku wiped his eyes and curled up into a defenseless ball. Defenseless….a way he always felt around Katsuki. And moments passed as the two remained on the bed. Izuku sniffling away his tears and anxiety while Katsuki watched him. It was uncomfortably silent and the heat in the air refused to dissipate.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan-" Izuku began to apologize once more but Katsuki turned to Izuku and climbed on top of him quickly. Izuku's heart raced and eyes widened as Katsuki's body met his own. A silent moment passed and the two boys looked into each other's eyes. Though Katsuki looked Izuku with a vicious glare. Izuku knew that he was in danger when he saw the dark look in Katsuki's eyes and heard the brutality in his voice,

"Don't ever say that shit to me again, and if I catch you telling anyone else about it, Deku...I'll kill you."

Izuku's heart sank and he suddenly went numb as Katsuki climbed off of him.

"Get the fuck out of my room, you fucking faggot!" Katsuki stomped to the door and snatched it open.

Heartbroken, with more tears falling out his eyes, Izuku got up immediately and walked out of the room. Barely able to feel his own feet.

Katsuki slammed the door as soon as Izuku was crossed the threshold. Izuku flinched at the sound and slowly headed back to his own room. Embarrassment and regret radiating through his veins.

* * *

The door opened and closed and Shoto sat up sleepily when he heard Izuku's footsteps.

"Midoriya-" Shoto began but stopped himself when he saw the dreadful look on Izuku's face. Watching him, Shoto sat still while studying Izuku's slow movements. His hair was messier than usual and his face reddened and dried from crying.

Shoto furrowed his brow and held back the urge to say something just yet. Izuku sat down on his bed and crawled into the same defenseless position as he did before. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised. Katsuki was bound to get upset. He always is.

Izuku sighed and grabbed the pillow in front of him. Hugging it just as Shoto asked cautiously,

"What's wrong, Midoriya?"

"Nothing." Izuku lied quickly. "It's nothing…"

Shoto turned his head and remained externally stoic. Not knowing exactly what he wanted to do. What he could do or exactly say...it wasn't like he and Izuku were actual friends. Just classmates.

But still, Shoto got up and went over to Izuku. Sitting on the edge of the bed and resting his elbows against his knees.

Izuku sobbed quietly and ignored the boy sitting next to him. Not caring about anything anymore. His anxiety was burning through his heart and he could barely breathe.

It didn't take Shoto to calculate it. From their conversation from earlier and Izuku's reactions now, Shoto knew something was up and he felt complied to ask the question,

"You told someone that you liked how you felt?"

With his face red and eyes blinded with tears, Izuku turned around quickly and looked at Shoto.

"What do you care, Todoroki?" Izuku mumbled. Shoto blinked and shook his head.

"I know how you feel...Izuku."

"How?"

"Because I too have feelings for someone...and I don't know if they'd like me back." Shoto said but watched as Izuku sighed and looked down feeling hopeless and weak. But still, Izuku was also relieved that he was near someone who could somehow relate. So Izuku wiped his face and sat up all the way then thoughtfully asked Shoto,

"Who is it then?"

Shoto stared at Izuku until there was no need to answer the question. Izuku narrowed his brow as Shoto continued to stare at him.

"Todoroki?" Izuku mumbled just as he started to catch on to what was up...just as Shoto Todoroki started to lean toward him.

"You can say my first name, Izuku." Shoto came closer... slowly, cautiously.

And Izuku couldn't believe it...that it only took a second. He couldn't move and strangely he didn't want to.

Shoto kissed Izuku carefully. Taking the other boy's face into his hands and lightly touching his lips against his own.

"Shoto…" Izuku pulled away all of a sudden but was met with a light kiss to his cheek. Izuku looked away and felt Shoto lips against his skin but soon he turned back to Shoto. Studying his eyes and feeling confused, hurt, lonely and gently comforted all at once. So, without thinking Izuku allowed Shoto to kiss him and soon after a few moments, Izuku started to kiss him back.


End file.
